


Snapshots of Christmas

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little bits of Christmas fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lijahlover).



> Beta: Wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

24th December, 1998

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet. Suddenly the sound of two eighteen year old boys stumbling along while trying to hold each other up rang through the corridors. They were on their way back from the Christmas feast.Not many people had stayed for the Christmas holidays, the students were happy to spend the festive period with their families now that the war was over and peace reigned once more.

“Potter, you are pissed!” Draco slurred. It was clear he wasn’t the only one.

“Great, isn’t it!” came the cheerful response from the boy beside him, “been a long time coming, ‘bout time we had some fun!”

Even through Draco’s drunken haze, the fact that Harry included him in his ramblings caused a beaming smile to break out onto his face. They had started a tentative friendship after being placed in the same dorm after starting back at Hogwarts in September. A ‘hello’ turned into a ‘how was your day?’ which in turn became sitting together for meals and helping each other with homework.

“Made it!” Draco announced as they faced the portrait.

“Yes, we did,” Harry agreed, smiling.

 

24th December, 1999

“Please, Harry!” Draco pleaded. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise. It’ll be beautiful.”

“Fine!”  Harry groused. “But if I don’t like it, I’m getting off!”

Draco simply smiled indulgently as he guided Harry to the horse drawn carriage. After they were settled, Draco snuggled into Harry’s arms, tucked a warm blanket around them and signalled for the driver to move on.

As they passed through the snow covered park, Harry relaxed against the plush seat.

“I love you, Harry,” Draco spoke the words aloud for the first time.

Startled, Harry looked at him and beamed a huge smile.

“I love you too, Draco. And you were right. It is beautiful.”

 

24th December, 2000

“But it’s freezing!” Harry grumbled as Draco led them to their favourite spot in the park.

“Luckily for you then, that you have a very gorgeous boyfriend who just happens to be a wizard,” Draco laughed, twirling his wand.

Embarrassed, Harry quickly cast a warming spell, laid out the picnic blanket and lay on his back.

“The stars look beautiful tonight.” Harry tried in vain to change the subject.

Draco smirked at the blushing man and set about emptying the basket he had prepared earlier.

“Champagne and strawberries? What’s the occasion?” Harry turned towards Draco but stopped short at the sight of the man on bended knee.

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, Harry?”

Harry simply answered him with a kiss.

 

24th December, 2001

“Bye then, thank you all for coming!” Harry called out to the last guests at the door. “See you at dinner tomorrow!”

He felt strong arms wrap around him as Draco placed his chin upon his new husband’s shoulder.

“What a day! I’m shattered!” Draco emphasized his words with a big yawn.

Harry turned into Draco’s embrace and placed a blazing kiss on his lips. “Hopefully not too tired, I’ve been waiting all day for tonight. I’m told that the wedding night is the best part of the whole wedding.”

“Mmm, yes,” Draco gasped as Harry bit down onto his neck, “I’ve heard the same. We’ll have to find out if these statements are true.”

Draco slipped his hands down to Harry’s thighs, lifted him up and carried him to their bedroom.

As he scooped up the pot of lube off the bedside table, he smirked at his husband.

“Happy wedding night, Harry.”

Then he proceeded to show Harry exactly how true the rumours were.

 

24th December, 2002

 _“Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer. Had a very shiny nose.”_

The out of tune singing coming from the living room caused Draco to pause and look in. He smiled at the sight before him. Harry was laid out on their sofa with his knees bent. Cradled in his lap was the light of their life, their three month old daughter, Cassie.

“Poor baby,” Draco cooed, “is Daddy trying to ruin your eardrums again?”

“Oh, shush you!” Harry laughed. “We’re just getting into the festive spirit!”

Harry shifted slightly to allow Draco to settle next to them and leaned over to give his husband a kiss.

“She is three months old! She knows nothing of Christmas, Santa or any reindeer.” Draco smiled and took the now sleeping baby from Harry.

“I cannot wait for tomorrow, our first proper family Christmas!” Harry’s enthusiasm was infectious. He knew that Harry had wanted this for so long and couldn’t wait to help him achieve it. They had had some lovely Christmases, but now that they had Cassie, it was perfect.

“Let me put this precious bundle to bed and I’ll show you festive spirit,” Draco purred, as he stood up.

A couple of minutes later, he rejoined Harry on the sofa.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered to Harry before he leant in for a kiss. “And many more to come.”

 


End file.
